Chibiusa , The Princess Of The Moon Kingdom
Chibiusa Tsukino (ちび宇佐月野) or Rini/Small Lady is the Princess Of Crystal Tyoko in the 30th Cenetry and Sailor Scout , In DBZXSM , She is Gohan's Best Friend and Soulmate Chibiusa Tsukino Information *'Chibiusa Tsukino' *'Age' : 900+ (Physically 6 to 13 , In DBZXSM Age 13 to 18) *'Occupation ': Princess , Sailor Scout , Student *'Friends' : Hotaru , Sailor Scouts , Rei , Makoto , Ami , Minako , Gohan , Z-Fighters , Goten *'Relatives : '''Usagi T. (Mother) , Mamoru M. (Father) , Trunks Brief (Step-Father) , Goku (Father-In-Law) , Chichi (Mother-In Law) , Gohan (Husband) , GoUsa (Daughter) , Goten (Brother-In-Law) *'Birthday : June 30 *'''Sailor Forms : Eternal (Current) *'Origin : Sailor Moon' Orgin : Sailor Moon (Anime) Chibiusa is the pink hair bunny girl who came from the future for her mission to get the Silver Crystal to save her mother , she is the seventh sailor scout and youngest , she is daughter of Usagi and Mamoru (discluding Chibi Chibi) she is the "Princess Soldier", "Apperentice Soldier," and "Soldier in Training." , (Sailor Moon : Anime) In Dragonball Z X Sailor Moon Crossover Chibiusa is one of the main characters in the DBZXSM Crossover story , she is Gohan's best friend (along with Hotaru) including Gohan's soulmate who which she had a child with in the famous fanfiction story : Young Teen Love ''made by Sun Wukongoku named '''GoUsa Tsukino ' who is now the current age of 13 , anyway , Gohan and Chibiusa were friends since the age of 4 , they did have sex at age 13 due to the ream connection these two were having (In Sun Wukongoku Saga Only) , anyway , Chibiusa age in these stories are around 6 to 17 Apperance Princess Usagi (also known as Rini and Small Lady) first appeared when she was sent from the 30th Century Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo at around the age of seven or eight in order to retrieve the lost Silver Crystal as Crystal Tokyo has been attacked by the dark forces of the Negamoon and the evil Wise Man. Rini falls from the sky into 20th Century Tokyo and becomes a very important part of not only Serena/Sailor Moon's and Darien's/Tuxedo Mask's present lives but is later revealed to be their daughter in the future. Rini is very exuberant and a bit of a spoiled brat, but she does really care about Serena, Darien, and the other Sailor Scouts, and does want to do the right thing. Rini thought at first that no one in the 20th Century cared about her or wanted her around, and she was initially very unhappy most of the time. Eventually Rini travels back to Crystal Tokyo with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the other Sailor Scouts, and each learn about their futures from King Endymion/King Darien, in a holographic state. Unfortunately, Wise Man captures Rini, and brainwashes her to become Wicked Lady. Popularity Sailor Chibi Moon was one of the most popular Sailor Senshi among younger children, along with Sailor Mercury, though the Western side of the world seems to have a dislike for her. One person even exclaimed that there was an air of dislike for the anime version of Chibi Moon in Japan. Quotes *''Higher , Higher Gohan! - Chibiusa to Gohan (Young Teen Love)'' *''The stars are so beautiful - Chibiusa to Gohan (Young Teen Love)'' *''We love you... - Chibiusa talking to GoUsa (Whom is unborn) (Young Teen Love)'' *''You Stole My Pink Hair! - Chibiusa arguing with Ichigo in Disclaimer of Young Teen Love'' ''''Trivia *Chibiusa is younger than Gohan *Chibiusa is mother of GoUsa Tsukino *Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi are sisters in DBZXSM *